Solo esta oportunidad (vida)
by AnHell
Summary: Universo Alterno:Naruto es heredero del conglomerado Uzumaki, una poderosa organización que tiene un poder socio-económico de alcance mundial, sin embargo, hay quienes dudan de la capacidad de que este sea un buen líder de tan famosa organización, por lo que un asesino de una sociedad secreta con el mismo alcance mundial es asignado a supervisarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Que tal, aquí les traigo una historia ubicada en un universo alterno con los personajes de Naruto, sin embargo es solo el prologo de esta historia que si bien ya tiene un claro final, aun falta la parte interesante, y esa es, ¿Cómo se llego a el?

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, la historia es enteramente producto de mi imaginación, sin más les dejo el prologo de esta historia.

"Hoy de nuevo empezara, el mismo sueño, el mismo tiempo y la misma lagrima recorriendo mi mejilla, me pregunto ¿Cuándo fue que esto empezó?"

Verano de 2010, Tokio, Japón, en algún bar escondido de la sociedad.

- Comprendes cuál es tu misión, ¿Cierto?, no nos defraudes - Esas palabras fueron las que salieron de la boca de aquella persona en las sombras, dirigidas a mí, quien trabajaba para él, al menos en apariencia, si solo el supiera que realmente yo soy superior a él en nuestra organización probablemente lloraría.

- Si señor, como ordene - Es lo único que atine a decir antes de retirarme, me urgía tomar un poco de aire, aunque en el exterior solo se podía oler la contaminación proveniente de los autos, era mejor que el aroma a alcohol y tabaco del lugar donde me encontraba.

Salí de aquel lugar, mis órdenes eran claras y tenía la capacidad para llevarlas a cabo, el objetivo era observar a Uzumaki Naruto y determinar si debía "silenciarlo" o dejar que se durmiera solo, para lo cual fui inscrito en la misma preparatoria en donde el estudiaba, el papeleo no era problema para la orden de Oricalcos, una organización de asesinos y mercenarios de la cual yo era parte, que me acogió desde muy pequeño, mis escasos 17 años de vida habían servido para lograr que fuera uno de los mejores en la organización, creciendo sin nombre, sin identidad, pero eso estaba bien para mí.

Inmediatamente tome mi motocicleta, ubicada en un callejón cercano al bar de donde acababa de salir, la encendí y salí con dirección a mí apartamento, recorrí las grandes calles de Tokio parando a comprar algo de comida pre-cocida en una tienda que frecuentaba, ya que raramente cocinaba, sin más retome mi viaje llegando finalmente al complejo en donde habitaba, estacione mi motocicleta en el lugar designado, tome la bolsa de mis compras y subí a mi apartamento haciendo uso del ascensor del complejo, un gran edificio en el que 50 departamentos estaban distribuidos en 5 pisos, los cuales eran demasiado lujosos como para que la clase media viviera en ellos.

En mi estadía en el ascensor rumbo a mi apartamento, ubicado en el quinto piso, repentinamente cambio cuando este paro en el segundo piso dando paso a una joven de cabellera castaña y profundos ojos color marrón, su cuerpo estaba bastante desarrollado en proporción a su edad, 17 años al igual que yo, vestida con unos jeans azul marino y una camisa de manga corta que contrastaba su corto cabello haciendo juego en vivos tonos café, si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Matsuri.

- Buenas tardes - Me decía mientras sostenía una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes - Respondí sin más, no la conocía lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación mas allá de un saludo ocasional.

Ella bajo en el cuarto piso, mientras se despedía con la mano de mi, solo me limite a devolver el gesto mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba, llegando este finalmente al quinto piso, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y salí de ahí rumbo a mi departamento, caminando por la alfombra roja en aquel tan largo pasillo, no tarde mucho en llegar al departamento E-7, lugar al que llamaba mi hogar, al menos en este país, saque la llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta entrando a aquella sala que me resultaba tan confortable, no había nada más que una enorme ventana con persianas que daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad, un juego de sillones en color blanco con un diseño bastante simple y una mesa en la que comía, completando el juego un par de sillas que iban con la mesa.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, la cual solo contaba con una alacena sin contenido alguno, una vajilla con escasos 2 platos y 2 juegos de cubiertos, una estufa eléctrica con solo dos parrillas, un refrigerador pequeño, y un horno de microondas que usaba frecuentemente para calentar mis alimentos pre-cocidos, en el cual deposite la charola que adquirí en la tienda, encendí el horno con 3.45 minutos y luego me dirigí a el refrigerador para sacar una lata de soda, de la cual el pequeño aparato estaba repleto.

Después de aquella pequeña comida, me di un buen baño, quedándome un tiempo relajando mis músculos en la tina con agua caliente, salí refrescado quitándome gran parte del estrés que tenia, en ese momento mi teléfono celular sonó, así que inmediatamente conteste.

- White, me entere de tu misión, quien te viera de niñera de un mocoso rico - Oí del otro lado de la bocina del teléfono, una vos grave, con un tono de no importarle nada, que me resultaba bastante familiar.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?, si no te importa tengo bastantes cosas que preparar antes de eso - Respondí ante aquel comentario.

- Vamos solo estoy jugando, el jefe me dijo que a partir del inicio de tus clases tu nombre será Kirishima Soichiro, te llegaran los detalles por correo más tarde, en fin, buena suerte Soichiro-san - Fue lo que recibí como respuesta de aquel sujeto.

- Gracias por la información, tendré el nombre en mente, entonces hasta luego - Mi respuesta era clara y concisa, sin embargo justo antes de culminar la llamada pude escuchar

- Realmente eres aburrido, de continuar así no tendrás sexo en toda tu vida -

Colgué, realmente no me importaba si tenía sexo o no en mi vida, solo quería que aquel molesto ser me dejara en paz, ya estaba bastante agotado como para soportar sus comentarios, así que me dirigí a mi habitación, en la cual solo estaba una cama de tamaño matrimonial, aunque realmente solo dormía yo ahí, y un ropero con un par de cajones, de uno de ellos tome unos calzoncillos, y al abrir la puerta de este, saque una pijama, me vestí y me dispuse a dormir, me recosté sin cubrirme con las cobijas de mi cama, el calor en el ambiente era suficiente para que durmiera cómodo.

- Kirishima Soichiro - Murmuro para mi mismo mientras cierro mis parpados.

La luz del sol entraba de lleno por la ventana, dándome de lleno en la cara, causando que me despertara, como era costumbre me levante, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a mi buzón de correo, recogiendo la única carta que había ahí, la ley e inmediatamente la queme.

- Solo una semana antes de que comience – fue mi último pensamiento consiente antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

"La desgracia de un hombre es esperanza para otro, solo hay una vida, por lo tanto, solo una oportunidad, ¿Cómo la aprovecharas?" ANH.


	2. El Día del comienzo

"Ilusión, bella palabra, hermosa función.

Ilusión que ves, ilusión de ser

La ilusión de completar nuestras metas, de encontrar el amor, orgulloso de ilusionarme y sentir satisfacción, la misma ilusión que nos nutre y nos motiva, la misma que puede ser verdad o mentira, alegría o tristeza.

Ilusión para vivir, ilusión para sentir, pues la vida es un sueño, y los sueños no son si no la mas bella ilusión." _"AnHell"_

Capitulo 1: El día del comienzo

21 de Agosto de 2010, departamento E-7 del complejo de apartamentos Ori; Tokio, Japón

El brillo del sol que asomaba en el horizonte daba de lleno en la cara del joven durmiente. Aquella sensación de calor despertó al joven justo antes de que sonara la alarma del reloj despertador.

-¿Cuál es el punto de poner una alarma despertadora si abres los ojos antes de que suene?- Pensó para sí mismo aquel joven.

No tardo mucho en levantarse de la cama, dirigiéndose a la cocina en donde tomo una charola con alimentos pre-cocidos, depositándola en el horno de microondas, cronometrándolo en 3.45 minutos, regresando a su habitación para tomar un uniforme de preparatoria, un pantalón azul marino con una chaqueta del mismo color haciendo juego, con finos detalles en color blanco en los bordes de esta, igualmente una camisa blanca de manga corta, sin embargo el joven añadió a su vestimenta una camisa de manga larga hacha de licra negra, que se puso bajo el uniforme.

Después de un rápido desayuno, el joven salió de su apartamento, caminando tranquilamente sobre la alfombra roja que adornaba el piso en aquel lujoso pasillo, parando al llegar frente al elevador, esperando escasos segundos antes de que este abriera las puertas de par en par, dando paso a el joven.

En otro lugar, Academia Hirameki, Tokio, Japón, 8:30 a.m.

La multitud de estudiantes entraba al recinto, faltaban tan solo 10 minutos para que la gran campana que adornaba el edificio principal del instituto, sonara marcando el inicio de las clases.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan- Saludaba un sonriente rubio ojiazul agitando la mano, muy bien acompañado por una escultural pelirroja, de ojos del mismo color, quizás el rasgo más distintivo en ella eran esos anteojos con un delgado armazón, pareciera que solo eran las micas (Cristales de los anteojos) adornando aquel hermoso rostro, dándole un toque intelectual.

El rubio vestía el uniforme escolar anteriormente descrito.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, Karin-san- Respondía aquella chica, de tez blanca y un hermoso y largo cabello azul marino, sus ojos eran como un par de lunas llenas que cautivaban y podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera.

-Buenas Hinata-chan, hoy como siempre tus pechos son enormes-

Mencionaba la pelirroja mientras posaba una mano sobre los senos de la ojiperla, arrancando un gran sonrojo al rubio así como un grito a la ojiperla.

Ambas jóvenes tenían puesto el uniforme escolar, el cual consistía en una falda que llegaba a la rodilla color azul añil, acompañado de una blusa estilo marinero color blanco con detalles de mariposas celestes en la parte del cuello, en conjunto con un saco estilo blaizer del mismo tono añil.

Después de aquella escena, cerca de 40 minutos después, las clases ya habían comenzado, sin embargo algo interrumpió abruptamente la clase de Historia que impartía Shiouin Jiraya. Un sonido proveniente de la puerta del aula detuvo en seco la clase.

-A cierto, hoy tenemos un estudiante de intercambio- Mencionaba el viejo mientras golpeaba su palma derecha, una persona de 50 años vestido con un traje de etiqueta color gris, quizás su más grande distintivo era su cabello blanco y largo completamente desordenado junto con un pañuelo color verde olivo que sobresalía del bolsillo de su traje ubicado en el pecho.

-Adelante- Volvió a hablar el profesor.

Un joven de al menos 1.80 metros de alto, cabello color violeta, con apariencia delicada y ojos color miel de profunda mirada entro a la clase parándose frente a los alumnos, sin embargo había capturado la atención de 3 personas en particular.

-Mi nombre es Kirishima Shoichiro, 17 años, estaré estudiando con ustedes a partir de ahora- Menciono el joven, tanto sus palabras como su rostro eran completamente inexpresivos, daba la sensación de que podía ver morir a alguien y no le daría ni la más mínima importancia.

-Vamos, esa introducción tuya no fue nada interesante- Exclamo el viejo

-¿Es correcto que un profesor alenté a sus alumnos a perder más tiempo de clase del necesario?-Cuestiono el joven recién llegado a su profesor, logrando dar un golpe bajo ya que se sabía que Jiraya-sensei prefería perder el tiempo que dar clases, ya que le aburrían mas a el que a sus alumnos, aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente.

Con media clase burlándose de la situación de su profesor, el joven se dirigía a un asiento vacío ubicado convenientemente 3 lugares atrás que el de Uzumaki Naruto, el objetivo de su misión de observación.

Las clases transcurrieron sin contratiempos, solo el profesor de matemáticas, Hatake Kakashi, se retraso 10 minutos de los 40 de su clase, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo llego el interrogatorio para el estudiante nuevo.

Hace 10 minutos, 10:20 a.m; Clase 2 A de la Academia Hirameki

Un grupo de jóvenes había rodeado el asiento del nuevo estudiante, les resultaba interesante y era el nuevo chisme entre las alumnas.

-Oye, ¿De dónde vienes?-

-¿En donde estudiaste antes?-

-¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?-

Y asi, entre aquel bombardeo de preguntas, una hermosa joven de cabello café claro, largo hasta la altura de la cintura, con un peinado bastante llamativo haciendo uso de varios listones de color negro que lograban proyectar una impresión infantil en ella, ojos azul celeste con una cautivadora mirada, igualmente tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, su busto era grande y su figura asemejaba a un reloj de arena, siendo envidia de algunas de sus compañeras.

La joven rápidamente tomo al nuevo estudiante del hombro, obligándolo a levantarse de su asiento y jalándolo fuera de la clase, cosa que el chico agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón, ya que, si bien no lo mostraba manteniendo siempre una expresión neutral, le molestaba ser interrogado.

-¿Quién crees que sea el nuevo chico?- Preguntaba Karin en un tono bastante interesado a un rubio aun sentado en su pupitre.

-A saber, de cualquier modo, ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo por él?, no es como si fuera una celebridad, dettabayo- Respondió Naruto, el murmullo ocasionado claramente le molestaba.

-A la mejor Nadeshiko-san tiene algo que ver con él- Exclamo Hinata quien se había sentado en el pupitre contiguo al de Naruto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Karin aumentando aun más la molestia del rubio y la curiosidad de toda la clase, quienes callaron por un momento estando a la expectativa a la respuesta de Hinata, quien se mostraba completamente nerviosa al tener a tantos interesados en su respuesta.

-Lo digo por la manera en la que salieron del salón- Musito la ojiperla como pudo debido al nerviosismo.

-Aunque sigue resultando bastante sospechoso, ¿No creen?- Exclamo una chica castaña con una expresión de curiosidad.

-Matsuri, ¿Acaso te gusto el nuevo?- Cuestiono burlonamente Karin, arrancando un leve sonrojo por parte de la castaña.

Por otro lado, el par que salió del salón se dirigió a paso veloz a la puerta cerrada que daba a la azotea, puesto que nadie pasaba por ahí, así que podían hablar con toda privacidad.

-¿Oricalcos te envió?- Cuestiono aquella joven, obviamente interesada en saber el propósito de tan inusual encuentro en su escuela, su expresión denotaba extrema preocupación.

-Sí, pero estate tranquila Orica, no me enviaron a vigilarte ni mucho menos a silenciarte, mi estancia aquí es por otro motivo- Respondió rápidamente el joven, con la misma actitud inexpresiva con la que se presento.

Un tanto aliviada, la chica suspiro –Entonces te diré que no llames mucho la atención, los alumnos aquí son en su mayoría chicos ricos y si alguno desapareciera por una extraña razón seria noticia nacional – Concluyo la chica después de relajarse un poco, sin embargo su expresión demostraba que estaba a la defensiva ante aquel joven.

-Tu bien sabes que nunca me ha gustado la atención, además mi misión es de observación, no hare nada como silenciar a alguien, al menos no aun- Explico el joven.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, por otro lado, mi nombre en la escuela es Nadeshiko Mitsuki, ni se te ocurra llamarme Orica por error o también podría llamarte por tu nombre, Soichiro-san- Repuso la joven en tono de amenaza, al parecer planeaba chantajear al joven con eso en algún momento dado.

-No puedes llamarme por algo que nunca tuve, ni delatar algo que nunca existió, si no te molesta regresare al salón, seria sospechoso si ambos estuviéramos mucho tiempo aquí por el modo en que salimos- Menciono el joven, la amenaza no tuvo efecto en el, de hecho, no se mostraba ni triunfante ni derrotado, su expresión se mantuvo impasible y serena en todo momento.

-Es por eso que es el asesino perfecto de Oricalcos- Pensó la chica para sí misma mientras mordía su pulgar en demostración de su enfado, ya que ella lo conocía, no perfectamente pero si lo suficiente como para saber de que es capaz.

El joven regreso al salón de clases, para su sorpresa aun no había indicios del profesor, había recibido un informe de que Hatake Kakashi era impuntual, mas no irresponsable, y a solo 8 minutos de comenzada su clase no daba indicios de asistir a ella. El joven rápidamente tomo asiento en su lugar y en ese mismo momento la chica que salió con el entraba al aula seguida del profesor, de modo que las clases comenzaron nuevamente.

11 a.m; Hora de descanso en la Academia Hirameki

Todos los jóvenes se apresuraban a la tienda del recinto, incluidos los de la clase 2-A, quienes se amontonaban en la puerta, el joven asesino había oído rumores de lo salvaje que podía ser la hora del almuerzo en Hirameki, sin embargo también se sorprendió de que Uzumaki Naruto saltara por la ventana seguido de un joven de cabellera negra al que reconoció como Uchiha Sasuke, mientras las jóvenes sacaban sus almuerzos juntándose para comer entre amigas.

-Otra vez no pudiste dárselo cierto Hina-chan- Musitaba Karin viendo el bento extra que llevaba la joven Hinata.

-Deberías ser más agresiva, de otro modo él nunca se dará cuenta- Explicaba Matsuri con una expresión bastante alegre, al parecer disfrutaba mucho la hora del almuerzo.

-Pero, no quiero molestarlo, además somos amigos de la infancia y..- Mencionaba nerviosamente Hinata, hasta que fue interrumpida por Karin.

-Precisamente porque son amigos de la infancia deberías tener más oportunidades con él, al parecer el tío Minato ha querido encontrarle prometida a ese idiota, si no te apresuras puede que ya no lo recuperes- Explicaba Karin.

El joven no tenía más interés en la plática, había escuchado una información valiosa y no le interesaba nada mas, así que salto de la ventana tal como habían hecho sus compañeros para encontrarse con que así era más fácil llegar a la cafetería, y al toparse con su objetivo acompañado de su amigo, logro acercárseles disimuladamente para oír su conversación, era simplemente admirable la capacidad que tenia para pasar desapercibido.

-¿Cuánto más planeas prolongar tu declaración?, que no tu padre te comenzó a presionar con el compromiso- Cuestionaba Sasuke a su amigo, mientras él le respondía sin muchos ánimos.

-Sabes que ella es tan hermosa que es inalcanzable, además es la hija mayor de Hyuga Hiashi y el tiene una fuerte rivalidad con mi viejo- Musitaba el rubio, comiendo un pedazo de pan anteriormente adquirido en una dura batalla en la que había ganado un golpe en la cara.

-Pero siendo amigos de la infancia debería ser comprensible una relación entre ustedes, además de que eso ayudaría a mejorar la relación entre las empresas de sus padres- Comentaba el Uchiha, al parecer el estaba muy interesado en la vida de su llamado mejor amigo.

-Aun así es difícil hablar con ella cuando se junta con Karin y con Matsuri todo el tiempo- Exclamaba el rubio sin muchos ánimos, su cara denotaba una inmensa depresión cada vez que abordaba el tema.

-Si sigues así alguien te la va a robar – Menciono el Uchiha.

El joven se alejo del lugar, había obtenido valiosa información de la situación sentimental de su objetivo, por lo que ayudaría en su misión, además había encontrado el lugar donde podía comprar comida ya que los insectos de su estomago gritaban por alimentos, sin mencionar que ya se había elaborado un esquema mental sobre el estado de su objetivo.

Después continuara, ¿Quién será realmente Orica? ¿Qué pensara hacer el joven?, ¿Quién era la otra persona (aparte de Matsuri y Orica) que se sorprendió al ver al nuevo estudiante?, ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? Descúbranlo en los siguientes caps.

N.A: que tal estimados lectores, este proyecto tiene un largo Hiatus ya que comenze a escribirlo justo después de mi otro Fic Pasto of chaos, como notaran es completamente diferente ya que se ubica en un universo paralelo y por mas, lo más cerca de la realidad que puedo crear, por lo que no habrá personas con chakra o con poderes espirituales, ante esto espero su comprensión.

La historia a diferencia de mi otro fic la estoy semi-reiniciando, aclaro que mi idea original no es hacer parejas en este fic y es clasificación T debido a que algunas veces se usaran palabras altisonantes, y ya que es la historia de un asesino, por supuesto habrá asesinatos.

Desarrollare la historia conforme me dejen sus opiniones, no es que no tenga ya la idea sobre a donde quiero llegar con este fic, más bien el hecho de que no figura en mis planes poner parejas establecidas y al publico lo que pida, de manera que si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirme si quieren alguna pareja, ya sea yaoi, yuri o alguna otra cosa que tengan en mente.

Los pensamientos que se encuentran al inicio o al final de los caps son cosas que, ya sea que los he escrito yo en mis ratos libres (firmados con ANH) o que me parecieron adecuados para el momento, simpre dejando en claro los créditos a sus autores.

Algunos personajes de otras series aparecerán aquí, por lo que si ubican a alguno, sepan que solo estoy tomando prestado al personaje sin influir en la historia, ya que una cosa es el universo de Naruto y otra cosa es mi Visión sobre Oricalcos, la organización de asesinos.

Disculpen si me prolongue demasiado con las notas de autor, les agradecería si me dejaran review si es que creen que me lo merezco, sin más que decir me despido deseándoles lo mejor a todos, en especial a los que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic, que será un long-fic.


	3. El Día del comienzo, parte 2

Disclaimer: NAruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Notas:

-Dialogo-

/Pensamiento/

"Citas de algún dicho"

sin mas el cap.

"Asesino no es quien acaba con la vida de alguien, asesino es quien puede cargar con el pecado de haber arrebatado el último suspiro a su prójimo, quien lo hace por una razón y sobre todo, quien no derrama sangre inocente"

Capitulo 2: El día del comienzo, parte 2

Después de un largo día de clases, la campanada de las 3:00 p.m. resonó por todo el plantel, dando la señal del final de las clases, y como era de esperarse, el tumulto de estudiantes no se hizo esperar en la entrada de la institución, en donde planeaban sus actividades para después de clases.

-Oye idiota, ¿No quieres acompañarnos al karaoke? - Cuestiono abiertamente Karin a Naruto, quien acababa de cruzar la puerta principal del plantel, el rubio solo se limito a asentir, al ver al grupo que planeaba ir.

-Oye al menos responde con palabras, ¿O es que acaso los encantos de Hina-chan te dejaron sin habla? - Cuestiono burlonamente la otra acompañante

-Matsuri, detente - Hinata alcanzo a interrumpir a su amiga antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, sabía que su intención era ayudarla ya que ella misma era algo indecisa y también era demasiado tímida como para profesar sus sentimientos aunque para la mayoría fueran obvios, y aun así, no pudo evitar notar el sonrojo que provoco el comentario en Naruto, causando un sonrojo en ella misma y una sonrisa de complicidad entre Matsuri y Karin.

-Pero ir solo nosotros cuatro sería algo aburrido, además de que sería mucho lujo para el idiota ir acompañado de tres hermosas jóvenes, así que pensé en invitar a Sasuke-kun y a el chico nuevo - Concluyo Karin después de pensar un poco, ya que su objetivo era ligar con Sasuke y se dio cuenta del interés que mostro Matsuri en Soichiro.

-Sasuke se acaba de ir a su casa por el negocio de su padre, y sobre el nuevo no se en donde este, dettabayo - Aseguro el rubio echándole a perder el plan a su prima, quien le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Naruto, no solo por lo de sus planes, también le molestaba la muletilla que volvió famosa a la familia Uzumaki.

"Sí eres Uzumaki usarás el ttebayo Karin", Las palabras que le dijo su padre resonaron en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Su amena conversación fue interrumpida por un singular sonido, un motor, y al parecer bastante potente, aquel sonido provenía del estacionamiento de la academia utilizado por algunos profesores, sin embargo nunca se había oído un ruido como ese proveniente del lugar.

Los estudiantes quedaron sorprendidos al descubrir la causa de aquel ruido, una flamante motocicleta deportiva color rojo, cuyo conductor era ni más ni menos que un estudiante, irreconocible ya que portaba un casco de seguridad del mismo tono que el de la moto, rápidamente recorrió la calle hasta quedar ubicado justo delante de la puerta principal al plantel, en donde el tumulto así como los choferes de algunos de los estudiantes impedían su libre paso.

El conductor de aquella tan llamativa motocicleta no tuvo más remedio que esperar un momento, para lo cual se quito el casco que impedía saber quién era el jinete del caballo metálico, rebelando nada más y nada menos que a Kirishima Soichiro, el nuevo estudiante en la institución, dejando sin palabras a todos los presentes.

-Kirishima-kun, me sorprendiste - Menciono Matsuri entre tanta conmoción creada entre los susurros de la multitud.

-Mira que nosotros apenas estábamos planeando buscarte - Mencionaba Karin, tratando de invitar a Soichiro a su pequeña reunión después de clase, dejando claro en su tono de voz que era requerido para algo.

-¿Qué podrían necesitar de mí? - Cuestiono Soichiro, con un tono de bastante curiosidad, llamando la atención de una Chica a la que él llamaba Orica, no solo porque normalmente acostumbraba hablar en un tono inexpresivo, sino por que también era la primera vez que ella había visto una expresión en el rostro de aquel joven que ella conocia como "Blanco vacio", el asesino perfecto, además una de las razones por la cual ella escapo de Oricalcos.

-A decir verdad, teníamos planeado ir al karaoke y nos preguntábamos si te gustaría acompañarnos, claro si no es mucha molestia para ti Kirishima-kun - Musito nerviosamente Matsuri, quien además mostraba un leve sonrojo intentando mostrarle su cara más adorable a Soichiro.

-Aunque yo tengo algo de curiosidad, ¿Cómo conseguiste el permiso de la escuela para venir en una motocicleta y usar el estacionamiento?, es asombroso dettabayo- Mencionaba el rubio, matando el encanto de Matsuri con ese comentario, pero avivando la curiosidad de los alumnos presentes, quienes querían saber cómo es que una escuela de elite permitía a uno de sus estudiantes transportarse en un vehículo casi suicida, sino que además permitir que lo alojara en el plantel.

-A eso, digamos que le conté un buen chiste al director Hiruzen y me dio el permiso para esto un tiempo - Mencionaba Soichiro despreocupadamente mientras un pensamiento de sucesos anteriores recorrían su mente.

[Flashback]

15 de agosto de 2010, Dirección de la academia Hirameki

-Es bueno tener un estudiante tan capacitado con nosotros, Kirishima-kun, estaré ansioso por ver tus resultados académicos - Mencionaba Sarutobi Hiruzen, director de la academia Hirameki

-Sí, estaré contando con usted de ahora en adelante Director, por cierto, hay un punto que quería tocar, ¿Podría traer mi motocicleta a la escuela? - cuestiono el joven, su tono era inexpresivo, pero la sonrisa que dibujo daba una sensación de intranquilidad al director.

-Tenemos reglas respecto al uso de vehículos particulares - Mencionaba el director en un tono bastante serio

-Si lo sé, y yo también tengo reglas respecto al código de conducta moral - Exclamaba Soichiro mientras sacaba un paquete de fotos que dejaron boquiabierto al viejo Hiruzen.

-Sabe, personalmente no me gusta usar este método pero en vista de que no tengo otro medio de transporte, y que no confió mucho en choferes y demás, preferiría transportarme con mis propios medios si es posible - La cara de Soichiro dibujaba una sonrisa un tanto fingida, pero de todos modos logro que el director accediera a su petición, además de darle un espacio en el estacionamiento del plantel.

[Fin del Flashback]

Después de terminar ese pequeño comentario, el teléfono celular de Soichiro comenzó a sonar, sin titubear mucho contesto la llamada, un momento después su expresión amigable cambio a una de completa seriedad, no musito palabra alguna, y sin más culmino la llamada.

-Lo siento chicos, pero al parecer no podre ir con ustedes, surgió algo de improvisto - Menciono el Peli violeta, tomando su casco de seguridad y colocándolo nuevamente en su cabeza, no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que el bloqueo de los autos que venían por algunos estudiantes abrieran paso para su motocicleta, así que salió disparado del lugar.

-Al parecer seremos solo nosotros 4, pensándolo bien mejor vamos de compras, sería mejor que soportar la desafinada voz de este idiota - Mencionaba Karin señalando a Naruto, al parecer había perdido los ánimos como para divertirse debido a las decepciones tanto de ella como de su amiga.

-Estoy de acuerdo, al menos ustedes dos podrían tomar unos helados juntos, ir de la mano o algo así - Exclamaba burlonamente Matsuri viendo al par conformado por Naruto y Hinata, quienes solo se sonrojaron sin decir nada.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, dando aproximadamente las 7:00 p.m. para el grupo, habían pasado más de 4 horas en un centro comercial, y ahora el rubio estaba sufriendo debido al exceso de compras de sus acompañantes, cargando alrededor de 5 bolsas repletas de diversas cosas por cada chica, dando un total de 17 bolsas, no sabía cuando le pusieron mas para cargar y no encontraba explicación lógica para ello, sin embargo se había divertido ya que había pasado el día junto a su amor platónico, Hyuga Hinata.

-Al parecer tenemos que separarnos hoy, ya es algo tarde y aun no hemos hecho nada del trabajo que nos dejo como tarea Kakashi-sensei - Mencionaba Karin sin mucho ánimo, solo de pensar en las ecuaciones algebraicas le daba un aburrimiento fatal.

-Yo tengo que llegar a casa temprano, de otro modo papá, Neji y Hanabi me reportaran otra vez como desaparecida - Musitaba Hinata con un tanto de vergüenza.

-Deja que te acompañe a casa Hinata, igual te ayudare a llevar tus bolsas de compras - Exclamaba Naruto extrañamente alegre, dándole sus respectivas bolsas a Karin y a Matsuri dejándolas con la boca abierta, no lo creía capaz de tomar la iniciativa en un tema amoroso.

-¡Oye, que se supone que haremos nosotros con esto! - Gritaba Karin a lo lejos, ya que Naruto se encontraba a 3 cuadras con Hinta, al parecer la impresión de haberlo visto en ese modo provoco que olvidara completamente que gracias a eso tenía que cargar sus propias bolsas.

-Ya no tiene caso amiga, mejor vayamos por algo para tomar en la cafetería de la calle Satori, también sirven un delicioso pastel de fresa - mencionaba Matsuri queriendo animar a su amiga y resignándose a la idea de cargar sus bolsas también.

Ambas chicas caminaron 2 cuadras, llagaron a la mencionada cafetería y pidieron un té rojo junto con una rebanada de aquel tan atrayente pastel de fresa, comieron tranquilas platicando sobre trivialidades, como el peso de las bolsas, que harían para llevarlas a casa y cosas asi, hasta que de pronto un joven familiar tomo asiento justo en la mesa delante de ellas, lo cual las intrigo un poco ya que estaba acompañado de otro hombre.

-¿Qué planeas trayéndome aquí? - Mencionaba aquel hombre, de apariencia elegante y refinada, su traje de etiqueta revelaba que trabajaba como un oficinista de clase alta, además de que era bien parecido.

-¿No es obvio?, los pasteles aquí son deliciosos, además espero mi paga- Respondía el joven de modo inexpresivo, pero al parecer esperaba ansioso el pastel de Chocolate que acababa de ordenar.

-¿Terminaste ya el trabajo? - Cuestionaba aquel hombre en un tono serio

-Por supuesto, aquí están las pruebas- Mencionaba el joven mientras entregaba un sobre sellado a aquel sujeto. –Por pura seguridad abstente de abrirlo ahora, veras el resultado de mi trabajo mañana en muchos lados - Afirmaba el joven con una sonrisa fingida, su tono igualmente inexpresivo y una mirada de satisfacción.

-Es increíble que lo hicieras en tan corto tiempo, ahora veo por qué te escogieron para el trabajo, eres joven pero con mucho talento - Exclamaba aquel misterioso hombre mientras sacaba un maletín, mismo que le entrego a aquel joven, quien se disponía a disfrutar de su pastel que recién le acababan de entregar.

-Si no te molesta me retiro, tengo más cosas que hacer, adiós y buen provecho, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo - Mencionaba aquel hombre mientras se levantaba de su asiento pasando a retirarse del lugar.

El joven acabo con su pastel, miro el reloj en el muro del establecimiento, que marcaba las 7:24 p.m.

-Kirishima-kun, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, pensé que tendrías cosas que hacer - Mencionaba Matsuri quien se levanto de su asiento para saludar al joven, pero sobre todo para tratar de averiguar quién era aquel hombre y de que estaban hablando, cosa que hasta a Karin le provocaba mucha curiosidad.

-Es realmente una encantadora sorpresa, Nekomiya-san, Uzumaki-san, realmete me disculpo por no haber podido acompañarlas anteriormente, pero como disculpa por ello déjenme pagar su cuenta, después de todo, fue bastante grosero rechazar la invitación de tan hermosas señoritas - Exclamaba Soichiro, dando señas a la camarera de que le dieran la cuenta, quien rápidamente atendió a su llamado.

-¿Hoy no pedirás el pastel napolitano especial?, eso es una verdadera sorpresa - Mencionaba amigablemente la camarera, quien tenía una expresión asombrada ante un inusual suceso.

-Por hoy fue suficiente con el de chocolate, además, ¿Puedes darme también la cuenta de estas señoritas?, me hare cargo de ella también - Contestaba Soichiro en el mismo tono que el de la camarera, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, ya que descubrieron a través de ese gesto que él era un cliente frecuente en esa cafetería.

-¿Invitando a tus amigas?, espero que no te olvides de nuestro pequeño amor - Mencionaba juguetonamente la camarera -Es broma, permíteme un momento - Acabada su frase, la camarera se retiro por un momento.

-¿Es conocida tuya Kirishima? - Cuestiono Karin al joven al ver que su amiga dudaba un poco en hacerlo.

-Todo el personal en este lugar me conoce, vengo cada que puedo después de todo- Contestaba el Joven con una extraña sonrisa, cualquiera hubiera pensado que le daba pena que descubrieran que frecuentaba un lugar ambientado para visitantes femeninos, sin embargo esa expresión, contrario a lo que muchos pudieran pensar dada la naturalidad con la que la mostraba, no reflejaba ni la más mínima emoción.

-Kirishima-kun, realmente no debes molestarte en pagar por nosotras, no es como si hubieras hecho algo malo sabes - Musitaba Matsuri en un tono algo infantil, buscando su monedero en el bolsillo de su falda, para darse cuenta que estaba perdido en alguna de las bolsas de sus compras.

-No, tengo que hacerlo, no me sentiría bien si no lo hiciera - Respondía Soichiro, justo en ese momento llegaba la camarera con ambas cuentas.

-Aquí tienes A-chan - Decía amigablemente la camarera mientras entregaba un pequeño estuche de cuero, dentro había un par de notas, de ambos pasteles de fresa junto con dos tazas de té rojo eran 2600 yenes, pero de un solo pastel de chocolate eran 6000 yenes, dejando atónitas a las chicas quienes curioseaban en la cuenta. El joven saco un billete de 10000 yenes y uno de 2000 yenes mas, entregándoselo a la camarera y levantándose de su asiento tomando el maletín que le acababan de entregar.

-Entonces si no les molesta me despido, Mitsuki-san, gracias como siempre, y dale mi agradecimiento a Satsuki-san por el pastel, estuvo realmente delicioso - Exclamaba el joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se dirigía a la salida, sin embargo volteo la mirada un momento para observar que sus compañeras de clases tenían más de lo que podían llevar, haciendo una pequeña llamada que rápidamente concluyo antes de que las chicas pudieran oir de que trataba.

-Gracias por su compra, A-chan, te estaremos esperando - Mencionaba alegremente aquella camarera moviendo repetidamente la mano en señal de despedida, los 3 jóvenes se encontraban ya fuera del establecimiento esperando.

-¿Qué estamos esperando exactamente Kirishima-kun? ¿Y a que viene eso de A-chan? - Cuestiono una curiosa Matsuri.

-Esperamos el taxi que llame hace un momento para ustedes, no creo que puedan con tanta bolsa, y lo de A-chan es - Las chicas esperaban ansiosas su respuesta, mostrándolo en su expresión de cachorro –Un secreto - Concluyo su frase el joven dejando a las chicas en decepción con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

El taxi no demoro mucho en llegar, en cuanto llego el joven se retiro un momento para ir por su motocicleta, regresando rápidamente montado en ella. Karin subía sus bolsas al taxi, mientras indicaba a donde quería llegar al conductor, por su parte Matsuri espero a hablar con Soichiro.

-¿Qué esperas Nekomiya-san? - Cuestiono Soichiro a Matsuri al ver que no subía al taxi.

-¿Te diriges a casa Kirishima-kun? - Respondió la chica con otra pregunta.

-Por supuesto, no tengo nada más que hacer hoy - Respondió el joven

-¿Entonces podría ir contigo?, ya sabes, vivimos en el mismo complejo -

Termino de explicar la chica

-Está bien, por mi no hay problema, toma - Exclamo Soichiro mientras le daba un casco de seguridad en color azul a Matsuri, tomando las bolsas de su compra y acomodándolas en su motocicleta, mientras Karin guiño el ojo a su amiga susurrando un –Suerte-; Creando una reacción de sonrojo en su amiga, quien no tuvo tiempo para responder ya que el taxi había acelerado, en cuanto recibió una paga por parte del motociclista, abandonando el lugar.

-Todo está listo, nos iremos en cuanto lo desees bella dama - Decía Soichiro mientras esperaba a su ahora acompañante, Matsuri no lo pensó 2 veces antes de subir a la motocicleta y abrazar fuertemente la espalda de Soichiro, notando unos bien desarrollados músculos por su tacto, cosa que su uniforme escolar no dejaba ver.

El trayecto hasta el complejo fue emocionante para la chica, quien disfruto incluso la pequeña parada en una tienda en la que Soichiro adquirió alimentos pre-cocidos para su cena y desayuno, retomando el camino y llegando finalmente al complejo, en donde entraron directamente al estacionamiento, en donde había un lugar especial para motocicletas en donde el único espacio libre era para Soichiro, ya que cerca de 19 motocicletas abarcaban el lugar, retomando su curso, Ambos jóvenes dejaron sus cascos de seguridad sobre la motocicleta mientras Soichiro tomaba las compras de Matsuri asi como su maletín escolar sumado al suyo propio, ascendieron por las escaleras que deban al vestíbulo del complejo y finalmente tomaron el ascensor.

-Kirishima-kun, gracias por todo - Mencionaba Matsuri mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos, al parecer le parecía injusto que Soichiro llevara todas sus bolsas mientras ella miraba, además de que le invito un pastel y la llevo a casa.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias, no he hecho nada para merecerlas - Contesto el joven.

Matsuri no tuvo oportunidad de articular palabra alguna ya que el ascensor abría sus puertas, justo en el cuarto piso. Ambos jóvenes salieron caminando hasta llegar al apartamento donde Matsuri vivía con sus padres, el D-3, en donde Soichiro dejo las bolsas frente a la puerta y regreso al ascensor.

-Realmente me gustaría salir con el - Susurro la chica para sí misma.

INFORME No 1

Hoy fue un día bastante enriquecedor, descubrí la situación sentimental de mi objetivo, cosa que será de mucha utilidad en el futuro, además pude conversar con Uzumaki Karin y Nekomiya Matsuri, amigas cercanas de Hyuga Hinata, si me vuelvo lo suficientemente cercano a ellas puedo obtener aun mas información.

El hecho de recibir una misión hoy retraso un poco mis planes, ya que tuve que negar una invitación bastante conveniente para mí, pero aun tengo tiempo de sobra para que culmine esta misión, además no hay prisas, de otro modo no podre hacer un juicio imparcial sobre mi objetivo.

Casi olvido mencionar que Orica está estudiando en la misma escuela, ella podría resultar una molestia para Oricalcos por su posición de desertora, sin embargo no ha mostrado indicios de haber revelado información, así que esperare sus órdenes sobre que hacer respecto a ella, aunque personalmente no me gustaría "silenciarla", después de todo ella me ayudo en el pasado, sus habilidades como hacker son bastante útiles aun hoy en día.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que las irregularidades del sector 39 haya sido investigado tiene a Koharu en guardia, lo descubrí cuando intentaba "justificar" gastos que nunca se habían realizado, no tengo intención alguna de encubrirlo, pero preferiría darle el beneficio de la duda por un pequeño tiempo mas, de hecho, espero que la limpieza me sea asignada a mí.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que reportar hoy.

Atte:

P.D. Si es posible, le agradecería que pudiera saludarme a mi madre, comprendo que dada su posición es un poco difícil mantenernos en contacto, también me gustaría que le fuera entregado el archivo adjunto a este informe, lamento las molestias que esto le pudiera ocasionar, Director.

N.A: Si, puede que esta historia no resulte interesante, sin embargo seguiré subiéndola, si a alguien le interesa me gustaría mucho que me dejaran un review, se que no estoy en posición de pedir nada pero sinceramente espero que al menos una persona pueda disfrutar de esta historia.


	4. AVISO

Bueno amigos y lectores, disculparan por esto, realmente no es un nuevo cap ni un mensaje de dejar el fic inconcluso, simplemente es para explicar la razón del porque he tardado tanto, verán, soy diestro, algo que a nadie le importa mucho, el caso aquí es que me rompí el brazo y la muñeca derechos y a causa de eso, muchas de mis actividades fueron frenadas en seco.

Hago lo que puedo respecto a los fics en los que estoy trabajando y demorare unas semanas más en actualizar, por lo que me disculpo de antemano, ya que como a mí, apuesto a que muchos de ustedes no les gusta esperar demasiado, además recién estoy retomando lecturas de algunos fics en mi lista, por lo que me disculpo si no dejo un review a la brevedad.

¿Por qué tarde tanto para dar el mensaje?, sencillo, dos semanas en el hospital no dejan tiempo libre, mi brazo roto no fue la única herida a tratar, pero eso ya es harina de otro costal.

Estaré en facebook algunos días mientras tanto, si gustan agregarme me encuentran como Alejandro Díaz Zurita, imagen de perfil de Keima alias Dios de The world god only knows, no lo uso seguido pero de momento no tengo otro medio de comunicación con mi familia, asi que estare conectado un tanto más de la vez por semana que lo abro.

Sin más me despido deseándoles la mejor de las suertes.

Firma:ANH (abreviación de AnHell)


End file.
